


Blue House

by aazeal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeal/pseuds/aazeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi absolutely does not care at all that his childhood crush moves back home after college.<br/>Not at all.<br/>But apparently he got super hot in the last five years.<br/>Nope. Doesn't care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue House

Since when did Erwin fucking Smith get so god damn hot? 

Levi had to swerve to avoid hitting a mailbox. 

Levi cursed as he suddenly remembered himself and hit the gas - bringing his car back to life and racing down the street. Did the man really need to be mowing his lawn shirtless? That had to be against the law for someone with a body like that to be out in public. There were children around for Christ’s sake. This was a family neighborhood. 

How many years had it been since Levi had seen Erwin Smith? Five, maybe six years? Damn he looked good. His fingers tightened their grip on the steering wheel. Erwin Smith, the boy he’d fallen for in second grade. His first crush. 

This man did not look like that boy. Back when they were seven, Erwin had been the tall gangly boy who always sat in the back of the class and kept quiet. One day during reading time, Levi had made the mistake of telling his best friend, Hanji, about his feelings.

“You like Erwin?” They had practically yelled it for all the other kids to hear. Of course everyone laughed. Over the years, Levi had done a lot to repress the shriveling feeling he had felt that day as the whole class laughed at him. Erwin as ever, just gazed at him with those impassive blue eyes. 

And that had been the end of it. Levi had done what any second grader would have done. With the sound of two dozen children laughing filling his head, Levi had denied everything. Told Hanji to shut up and shoved his way to the bathroom to hide. 

Eventually Levi had forgotten about his crush on Erwin Smith. Neither or them ever brought it up again. If he had continued to steal glances at the blond boy throughout the years it was purely coincidental and he definitely did not tell Hanji about it. 

Levi ran his hand through his hair nervously as he pulled into his driveway. There hadn’t been much time for his heart to calm down at that point. They had grown up down the street from each other. A dozen or so houses apart. Practically neighbors and absolutely too close for comfort, in Levi’s opinion. He sat there for a second, leaning his head on the steering wheel, allowing himself to calm down a bit. 

He must have moved back home. Or he could just be visiting his mother Levi told himself. Reminding himself that not everyone moved back home into their parent’s basement when they drop out of college, landing themselves in tons of college debt and no job prospects. 

Finally pulling himself out of the car, Levi caught a glance of his reflection in the window as he slammed the car door closed. Dark hair in need of a trim, features too small and delicate for his narrow face. Besides the dark circles under his eyes that seemed to pool from his constant stress, he didn’t think he had changed much since High School. That must have been the last time Levi had seen Erwin. How come college made him so good looking and why couldn’t Levi get any of that for himself? 

For the first few seconds after turning onto their street, Levi hadn’t even recognized him. All he had seen was someone very tall, very blond, and with a great ass, mowing a lawn. He hadn’t meant to slow the car down to a pathetic crawl as he got a good ogle. Very inconspicuous of course. He hadn’t thought, as the man turned to make another sweep across his yard, that it could possibly be his childhood friend. Could he even call him a friend? Even growing up in such close proximity, they had socialized minimally. Conversations here and there. A few classes shared once and a while with nods and eye contact shared in busy hallways, nothing more than scattered invitations throughout the years to pool parties and birthday celebrations. Yes they had not interacted much but when you don’t interact much with anyone to begin with... He shook his head free of the relationship, or lack there of, that he had built up in his head over the years. The past wasn’t important right now.

What was important was that Erwin Smith was apparently back in town and had abs. 

Well, that was enough weird idling in front yards gazing thoughtfully out over houses for one day, Levi chastised himself. He hauled himself inside and over to the kitchen, finding himself suspiciously thirsty. 

Ten minutes later, Levi had successfully pushed all thoughts of Erwin Smith out of his head. He was very good at that after all. He was just sitting down with a cup of tea about to read (and that meant skim), a horribly thick and complicated looking book Hanji had hand lent him, when the doorbell rang. 

It wasn’t till the second ring that Levi remembered that his parents were still both out and grumpily got to his feet. If it was those god damn bible pushing goodie two shoes again, Levi was going to have to reevaluate his ability to be menacing. He had thought he’d been very clear about how much he preferred going to hell over being disturbed. Prepping himself for the worst, he opened the door. And almost closed it right back again. 

Yep. That was him. Okay. Bye. Nope. Can’t do it.

Although it took him a moment to pull his eyes away from the abs (Seriously? He couldn’t have bothered to throw on a shirt? Did Levi really have to be the one to call 911 on him for indecent exposure?), Levi found himself staring into the sky blue eyes of Erwin fucking Smith. 

Erwin raised a hand to awkwardly to scratch the back of his head and smiling before speaking.

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been building in my head for a while now. I'm hoping to update it on a (semi) regular basis but I just started a new job so bare with me.


End file.
